It Started with a Lie
by Lunabeegood
Summary: Trip and T'Pol have been captured and must devise a plan to delay T'Pol being shipped away by the slave traders. An AU story that takes place in Season 2.


**Author's Note: This is a different kind of Trip/T'Pol story…very AU. All the characters belong to Paramount. I don't make any money from this. If you read it, review it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It all started with a little lie…

"She will make us a great deal of money," the slave trader told them as he eyed T'Pol. "The brothels need new blood."

"You're not taking her," Trip said as he stood in front of T'Pol who lay injured and unconscious on the floor.

"You have no say in this matter," the slave trader scoffed at Trip.

"I'm her husband," Trip said as he stood up straighter. "You bet I gotta say in this."

The slave trader looked at him amused.

"A human and a Vulcan?" He chuckled. "Never."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Trip asked, incredulous.

"I would have heard, everyone would have heard about this," the slave trader said as he eyed Trip carefully.

"Starfleet likes to keep us under wraps," Trip said. "They don't want anyone thinking the Vulcans and humans have gotten too close. A marriage between two high ranking Starfleet personnel kind defeats the purpose of that."

At this, the slave trader raised an eyebrow and nodded for his guard to step away from Trip.

"I don't care if she is married to the Head of Starfleet," the slave trader spat in Trip's face. "She has a nice rack and a tight ass that my patrons will make use of, just as her husband has."

Trip was seething with anger as he looked at the man. He was not letting them take T'Pol, injured and unable to defend herself, to some brothel where she would be raped. It would only be a few days before Enterprise figured out what happened and had them safely back on board. He just needed to stall until then.

"What do I need to do so you don't take her?" Trip asked, deciding to bargain with the man instead. "Starfleet will pay a ransom for us, but only if we are unharmed."

"You can do nothing for me," the slave trader said as he eyed the guard again and nodded toward them. The guard stepped forward and Trip stepped more clearly in front of T'Pol.

"She's pregnant!" Trip suddenly yelled.

"What?" The slave trader asked as he spun on his heel.

"She's a few weeks pregnant and you can't…she can't…" Trip stammered.

The slave trader stepped toward him and looked around Trip's shoulder at the crumbled body behind him.

"You aren't lying?" The slave trader asked.

"I'm not," Trip lied as his eyes met the slave trader's.

"We will see…" the Slave trader said before he turned and his heel and left their cell, the guard slamming the door behind him.

Trip sighed so heavily he bent in two and placed his hands on his knees.

"You shouldn't have lied," T'Pol's weak voice said from behind him.

"You're awake?" Trip asked surprised as he turned to face her.

Immediately, he crouched down and helped her sit up. She was still bleeding from a wound on the side of her head and her hand was still broken but she was at least conscious.

"How are you feeling?" Trip asked her as she leaned heavily against the back wall of their cell.

"Not very well," T'Pol said as she took the piece of cloth he'd handed her and dabbed at her head wound.

"You don't look very well either," Trip smiled at her.

"You shouldn't have…"

"Weren't you the one telling me just before we got caught how, although they were a misogynistic society, they valued motherhood above all else?" Trip asked her as he sat down next to her on the matt.

"Yes, but…"

"But the Enterprise will figure out we've been snatched and in a few days, they'll have us out of here," Trip surmised. "I just needed to buy us time until then."

"So, I'm your wife and pregnant? That is your plan?" T'Pol asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Pregnant was if all else failed," Trip said with a shrug.

"But I am neither," T'Pol noted. She knew this society was primitive and wouldn't have monitoring devices so they were able to speak freely.

"Would you rather be working in a brothel right about now?" Trip asked annoyed as he took over wiping her wound with the rag.

"No," T'Pol admitted.

"Then it's not so bad being a knocked-up Mrs. Tucker now, is it?" Trip asked her as he met her eyes.

T'Pol gave him an annoyed look and let a forceful breath out of her nose.

"But when they discover I am not, in fact, pregnant then I will be in the same situation as before," T'Pol said.

"We'll be out of here by then," Trip said as he dipped the rag in some water and dabbed at her forehead cleaning away the green blood.

"They will logically send a doctor to examine me," T'Pol said with a sigh. "I cannot fake a fetus."

"Enterprise will be here by then," Trip nodded as he dipped the rag in water again and went back to cleaning her wound.

"You are placing a great deal of faith in the fact that Enterprise will contact us outside of the established timeline, discover we are missing, locate us, and rescue us within the next twenty-four hours."

"They won't get a doctor here by then," Trip scoffed.

"If I am a commodity that could be earning money at a brothel," T'Pol said as she looked around their small cell for something to brace her wrist with, "they will want to know immediately."

Trip looked at her confused.

"Commander, there will be a doctor here within the next few hours," T'Pol said. "So, we should be prepared for the discovery of your lies and…"

"I'm not letting them take you," Trip said as he grit his teeth.

"You will be killed if you try and prevent them from taking me," T'Pol said. "I am the person of value in this cell and you need to allow them to take me for your own safety."

"T'Pol, I won't…" Trip started.

"I am also your superior officer and I order you to…"

"You can bring me up on charges after this then," Trip said angrily. "Because I ain't letting it happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seven hours later the slave trader appeared again with his guard and a woman. T'Pol was asleep and draped across Trip's lap. He shook her slightly and she stirred.

"She's awake," the slave trader observed.

"She needs medical attention," Trip said as he helped T'Pol stand. "She has a broken wrist and…"

"Examine her!" The Slave trader barked at the woman standing behind him carrying a small bag.

The woman stepped forward and Trip stepped in front of T'Pol.

T'Pol touched his shoulder. "It's fine."

The woman placed her bag down next to the mat and looked toward T'Pol who nodded. The woman felt her breasts for tenderness, ran a hand across her flat stomach and ran both hands down her small hips.

Trip wished T'Pol had pushed out her stomach a little bit before the exam so she, at least, looked a little pregnant.

The woman nodded toward the matt and then turned to get out her equipment. T'Pol started to pull down her pants and Trip turned to look at the save trader and the guard.

"A little privacy?" Trip asked, annoyed.

The slave trader just laughed loudly and the guard didn't flinch. When Trip looked back at T'Pol she was laying down on the mat with nothing on below the waist, her knees bent.

Trip stepped between her and the slave trader and guard and starred them down, almost daring them to try and look at T'Pol. He heard some metal equipment, the woman said something softly to T'Pol, a sudden intake of breath, and then quiet. He didn't turn around to see what was happening; T'Pol deserved some privacy and he was providing it by blocking their view with his own body.

He then heard equipment rattle again and movement on the matt behind him.

He saw the woman step around him and heard a zipper do up behind him. He turned to see T'Pol fully dressed yet again.

"I don't know Vulcan physiology very well," the woman said. "I can't say for sure."

The slave trader grunted and scowled.

"Tsha lived on Vulcan for a time," the woman offered. "He may be able to tell."

"Get him here at once!" The slave trader barked.

"He's in the City with…."

"Send word he's needed immediately!" the slave trader barked as he assessed T'Pol. Trip could tell he was thinking of taking her to the brothel anyways.

"He is due back in two days," the woman said. "It will cost dearly to get him before then."

The slave trader rubbed his gills on his neck and all went silent for a minute.

"Two days then!" He barked. "But if she isn't pregnant, I'll keep her tied up and offer her to my most violent customers. And you, her devoted husband, will watch it all!"

Trip felt the few contents of his stomach rise into his throat, he swallowed it back down before he vomited all over their cell.

The slave trader, guard and woman left, slamming the door behind them.

XXX

Six hours later T'Pol finally broached a subject she knew he would take issue with.

"Vulcan physiology is complicated, especially when pregnant," T'Pol explained.

"You think we can trick him?" Trip asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," T'Pol said as she watched him carefully. The next bit of their conversation was not going to be easy.

"You'll tell him something, like your liver, is actually the baby?" Trip asked.

"No," T'Pol said. "When a Vulcan mates, there is often, a fertilized egg. The Vulcan woman's body, more often then not, rejects the egg before it is imbedded."

"Okay?" Trip asked, not sure where she was going with this.

"It is usually only during pon farr that the egg imbeds in the uterus and becomes a child," T'Pol explained. "Few Vulcan children are created outside of pon farr."

Trip looked at her with knitted eyebrows.

"If I was to engage in sexual relations, to the untrained eye unfamiliar with Vulcan physiology, I would appear pregnant, because technically I am," T'Pol explained.

"Wait, you lost me," Trip said. "So, every time a Vulcan woman has sex she gets pregnant?"

"Essentially," T'Pol nodded. "But most miscarry, as humans say, and are not imbedded and brought to term unless in a state of pon farr."

"So, your body prepares for pregnancy, senses no pon farr, and rejects the fetus?" Trip asked.

"Yes," T'Pol nodded, happy he finally understood.

"So, how does that help us?" Trip asked, still confused.

"We will engage in sexual relations so I appear pregnant for the doctor who will arrive in approximately 1.6 days," T'Pol said rationally.

"What?!" Trip snapped.

"It's the logical solution," T'Pol explained.

"The logical solution is we have sex, make a baby…"

"It won't become a…"

"Regardless," Trip interrupted. "We have sex?"

"Yes," T'Pol nodded.

"That's…I don't know what to say to that…" Trip shook his head and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Do you have a better solution?" T'Pol asked.

XXX

"Commander, we need to engage in sexual relations within the hour if we are to prepare for the doctor's arrival," T'Pol said four hours later.

"He doesn't arrive for another day," Trip said, still unsure that her logical solution was their best approach.

"He could arrive at any point approximately 16 hours from now," T'Pol said. "Two days time could mean exactly from the time it was said, or two mornings away or the moment one-day changes to the next or…"

"I get it T'Pol," Trip said as he squinted his eyes and assessed her carefully.

"Eggs are usually rejected about eight hours after sexual relations, and not all sexual relations produce an egg, so logically we should engage in sexual relations every six hours until the doctor arrives so there is always at least one egg present," T'Pol stated as she looked at him calmly.

"So, you are willing to have sex with me?"

"My other option is not one I would like to explore," T'Pol said plainly.

"Neither would I," Trip sighed. "But the Enterprise…"

"…may arrive prior to the doctor, or may not," T'Pol said as she started to undo her pants. "I, for one, would not like to find out it is afterwards."

"Hey, wait a second, it's just…" Trip said as he stopped her hands from guiding her pants down. "This…I mean…we're friends and, well, technically you're my boss and…"

"None of that has bearing on the act," T'Pol said as she knitted her eyebrows together.

"Maybe not for you but for me, well, it's more complicated," Trip explained.

"Is it that you don't find me attractive?" T'Pol asked. "I understand the male penis requires a period of preparation before the act."

"Well, I can't perform if it's not…ready, if that's what you're implying," Trip said uncomfortably. "And you are a very attractive woman, T'Pol."

"Do you require manual stimulation or…"

"No, I…" Trip stuttered. "I'm just finding it hard to think of sleeping with you in these circumstances…under duress. It's like…it's like you have no options."

"I assure you I have options," T'Pol said. "This is the most logical choice."

Trip sighed and looked at her then at the wall beside him.

"Commander what do you…?" T'Pol started.

"How about you start by calling me Trip?" Trip asked her. "It's hard to have sex with someone who still calls you by your work title."

"Fine, Charles," T'Pol said softly.

"Charles?" Trip asked, shocked.

"Vulcans don't use nicknames and Charles suits you," T'Pol said kindly.

"It does?" Trip asked surprised.

"I believe so," T'Pol noted. "Do you require assistance?"

"No, I'll…just give me a minute," Trip said as he walked into their washroom. It wasn't incredibly private, only a partial wall blocking you, but he and T'Pol had done their best to ensure privacy when used. Trip undid his uniform and dropped it below his waist as he reached for his penis. He turned his back to T'Pol and tried to picture all kinds of dirty things; old girlfriends, lewd acts, a couple of porn scenes, but nothing seemed to help. His cock was as limp in his hand as it had been when he did nothing.

"Perhaps I can…" T'Pol called over her shoulder.

"I'm fine T'Pol!" Trip snapped.

She sighed and sat listening to him attempting to prepare himself. Minutes later, she rose from her spot on the mat and took off her clothes. She walked toward the wall where he was madly trying to get his penis to co-operate.

"Charles?" T'Pol said as she stood and watched him.

"Just a…" Trip said as he looked over his shoulder. He was shocked at the sight of her standing naked behind him. "T'Pol?"

"I believe you need some assistance?" T'Pol asked as she watched him turn to face her.

"I…uh…" Trip stammered. Suddenly feeling that assistance would not be needed.

Trip walked around the wall and found himself face to face with a very naked, very beautiful woman.

T'Pol took in his engorged member and reached for his hand and pulled him toward her. She laid back on the mat and felt him place his weight on top of her. She could tell he wanted to kiss her but she was uncomfortable with the idea.

Instead, she pulled his face toward her neck and felt him kiss there as he entered her. His penis was larger than she had expected; the one Vulcan male she'd been with didn't encompass her the way Charles did.

He huffed into her neck as his hips rocked against hers. She squeezed her inner walls and, surprisingly, liked the smell of him as they performed this act. She liked the feel of his chest hair as it rubbed against her breasts; Vulcan men rarely had any body hair. She even liked the small noises he was making; she was surprised she didn't find any sexual noise annoying.

He lifted himself slightly and looked down at her as he pushed further and further into her and pulled further and further out of her. She looked back at him and saw…something that she couldn't compartmentalize. The act wasn't just an act for him; he connected on a very emotional level with his partners while he had sex with them and he was attempting to do the same with her.

T'Pol reached up and touched his cheek and he stopped all movement. She felt his gaze soften even more and a small smile stretched across his face.

"You are the first human I have ever been intimate with," T'Pol revealed.

"Really?" Trip asked, somewhat surprised.

T'Pol arched an eyebrow as her response.

"Are you okay, am I hurting you or…?" Trip asked, suddenly concerned for her welfare.

"I am enjoying this far more than I expected to," T'Pol answered as she moved her hips to meet his and watched an even larger grin break out on his face.

"Happy to hear that," Trip said as he resumed his activities. "Because this is not my best performance."

She looked at him with a titled head, intrigued by what else could be involved in this 'performance.'

"Maybe once we're outta here, you'll let me demonstrate a proper experience," he said, answering her non-voiced question.

"Perhaps," T'Pol said as she felt him pick up the pace slightly.

He then groaned above her and dropped his head to her shoulder. She felt his release inside of her; it seemed to last much longer than a Vulcan man's release. Then his body seemed to lose the ability to support itself as he dropped a little more on top of her and shifted his weight slightly to the side to not crush her.

"Holy hell, it's been a long time," Trip mumbled near her shoulder.

"How long has it been since your last sexual encounter?" T'Pol asked.

"A few weeks before we launched," Trip's muffled voice answered.

"Charles, we launched two years, three months and six days ago," T'Pol said. "It was my understanding that the human male requires more sexual activity."

"Not requires, but enjoys, yes," Trip answered.

T'Pol knitted her eyebrows together; she wanted to ask why he hadn't been sexually involved with another person in all that time but felt it was too personal a question.

"I'm sorry," he said as he moved off her frame and pulled his member out from inside her. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you or…?"

"I am perfectly fine," T'Pol said as she sat up and looked at his now flaccid penis. "It is my understanding that in a few hours you will be able to perform again?"

"Yes, generally that is the case T'Pol," Trip said as he stood and offered a hand to her to help her stand as well.

"I will alert you when six hours has passed, until then you should rest and restore your energy," T'Pol said as she reached for her clothes.

"We probably both should," Trip said as he handed T'Pol her bra.

XXX

Eighteen hours after their first sexual act Trip and T'Pol hadn't been disturbed by anyone and the doctor had yet to arrive. Trip was close to coming and she appeared more relaxed then during the last two acts; there was something about the gaze of her eyes that told him she was really enjoying this position.

He had her one leg fully extended and her foot planted firmly on his shoulder as he pumped into her. She was sweating and he swore he heard her 'mew' slightly as soon as he hit her at a different angle. While the first time was strange, and the second time slightly less awkward, this third time together they were finally understanding each other's rhythms. She met each one of his thrusts, touched him a great deal more, and even allowed him to kiss her this last time. He hadn't realized how full and soft her lips were until they contacted his.

Trip leaned down and, once again, took her mouth. He revelled in her lips challenging his, her tongue caressing him, and her hands gripping the sides of his face like a woman possessed.

"Oh god," Trip moaned into her mouth as he came inside her once again.

He felt her walls pulsing around him and, when he looked at her, saw her eyes roll back into her head as she huffed below him.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked, worried when he saw her bizarre reaction. "T'Pol!"

He quickly pulled out from inside of her and smacked her cheeks lightly.

"T'Pol!" He yelled. "T'Pol!"

Her eyes fluttered open and then closed again.

"T'Pol?" He questioned as he looked down her body for a sign of what was wrong.

When he looked at her face again, he saw her eyes flutter open for slightly longer and then close once again. He placed his hand on her abdomen and felt her steady heartbeat.

"Thank god," Trip sighed as his forehead fell onto her chest. Calming himself down, he lifted his head up so he could see her better.

"Come on T'Pol, wake up," Trip coaxed her as his face hovered over hers.

"Charles?" T'Pol asked weakly.

"You're awake," Trip sighed.

"You have stated the obvious," T'Pol said blandly.

"And you have your wicked sense of humor as well," Trip chuckled. "You lost consciousness."

"I did," T'Pol agreed.

"Why?" Trip asked.

"From…from over-stimulation," T'Pol said as she tried to sit up.

Trip helped her sit up better and softly stroked her back.

"You orgasmed," Trip noted.

"I believe I did," T'Pol said as she leaned against the wall next to her.

"You believe?" Trip asked.

"It was the first time I have experienced that…reaction," T'Pol noted.

Trip smirked and rubbed at his chin.

T'Pol looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Trip just looked at her and smiled even wider.

"Why are you grinning so profusely?" T'Pol inquired as she reached for her underwear.

"No reason," Trip snickered.

T'Pol looked at him with another raised eyebrow before she shimmied into her underpants.

"Fine," Trip finally said as he looked away from her. "I guess there's a certain amount of pride in being the first man to get you there."

"I assume congratulations are in order," T'Pol said dryly. Trip looked back at her and watched as she pulled on her bra and shirt. He then handed T'Pol her pants and then reached for his own clothes.

"It's been eighteen hours since we started," Trip noted. "Shouldn't the doctor be here anytime?"

"I assume so," T'Pol said as she straightened the back of his shirt for him.

"And you think this will work?" Trip asked.

"I am hoping that human sperm will impregnate a Vulcan egg," T'Pol said before she sat back down on the mat. "Even if only temporarily."

"If it doesn't," Trip said. "It may be time to consider Plan B."

"We will not be able to escape," T'Pol said with exasperation.

"Well, I think we should at least try," Trip said as he reached for their small jug of water and poured them a glass to share. His stomach growled; he couldn't remember how many days it had been since he had eaten.

"At what cost? You could be killed," T'Pol said.

"Both of us could be killed darlin'," Trip noted.

"They will not kill me because I am a commodity," T'Pol noted.

"I'd think we'd both rather you were dead then used as the commodity he implied," Trip said as he carefully met her eyes.

"Agreed," T'Pol said, reluctantly.

"So, if he says you aren't knocked up, then we go ahead with Plan B?" Trip asked.

T'Pol sighed and then nodded.

"I'm surprised it's taking Enterprise…"

Just then the door to their cell opened and the slave trader walked in with Lieutenant Reed holding a phase pistol to his head.

"Malcolm?" Trip asked as he quickly rose to his feet and then pulled T'Pol up as well.

"Eleventh time is a charm I see?" Malcolm asked the slave trader as he nodded for another security officer to take him away. "Bloody bastard took me to ten cells before this one under the guise of looking for you two."

"As long as you found us!" Trip happily replied.

"Come on," Lieutenant Reed said as he gestured for them to follow him. "Everyone has been worried sick about you two."

"We are glad you figured out who snatched us before we tried our grand escape," Trip said as he looked at T'Pol directly.

She nodded in understanding; they were not going to share all the details of Plan A.

"He said you were married?" Malcolm asked them.

"They are a misogynistic society so our chances were better if they believed I was…subservient," T'Pol explained as they maneuvered down one hallway after another in an endless maze.

"And a doctor was coming to determine your pregnancy? We arrested him as well," Malcolm said as he briefly turned around and looked between Trip and T'Pol.

"Again, anything to buy us time," Trip explained. "They wanted to put T'Pol in a brothel so I said she was pregnant."

"Because of my unique physiology a doctor needed to be brought in to verify," T'Pol explained. "It provided us with more time."

"Very smart you two!" Malcolm noted excitedly. "So, you were going to ambush them when the doctor arrived?"

"Yeah," Trip agreed. "That was the plan."

XXX

Two days later, Trip and T'Pol were walking down the hallway after their briefing with Admiral Forest where they relayed most of the details of their capture. They had left out their 3 attempts to have T'Pol appear pregnant and the intimate encounters that occurred between them. There was one awkward moment when they were first examined after their capture, when Phlox looked at them surprised then back at a scan, then back at them. The looks Trip and T'Pol gave him indicated it was not to be discussed.

"How are you feeling?" Trip asked her.

"Fine, why do you ask?" T'Pol inquired.

"It's just that…well, it was pretty intense," Trip stammered.

T'Pol nodded and they walked for a few minutes in silence.

"I miscarried the last fertilized egg," T'Pol said as her eyes flitted to his. "Phlox monitored my condition once he was aware of the need."

"Oh uh, good, I guess?" Trip responded. "Do we know if all three…worked?"

"They did," T'Pol said softly.

"I guess that's good too, huh?"

T'Pol said nothing in return.

"I'm glad you're okay," Trip added. "And I'm sorry that you had to…"

"I am not sorry," T'Pol said interrupting him. "The circumstances could have been better, but the experience was pleasurable."

Trip's face revealed how surprised he was by her admission.

They arrived at her quarters; both in deep thought about her words.

"Well, good night then," Trip said before he took a step away.

"Charles," T'Pol said softly.

Hearing his name, he turned to see her still standing right where he left her.

"What can I do for you, T'Pol?"

"Would you like a cup of tea?" T'Pol asked as she gestured into her room.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Trip muttered as he stepped back towards her room.

T'Pol watched him walk past her and, when the doors closed behind him, she spoke again.

"If you are feeling well," she started. "I thought you could demonstrate a more thorough experience for me?"

Trip was confused for a moment before what she was suggesting donned on him. He turned to face her with a huge smile.

"Darlin' I'd be happy to oblige," Trip said as he stepped toward her and planted an intense kiss on her lips.


End file.
